


Teaching Opportunity

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing how to french kiss comes in handy sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Opportunity

Your friend Mark stared at you incredulously from your bed as you spun in a slow circle in your desk chair. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, and you glared at him. "How do you not know how to french kiss?"

 

"Maybe because I've never french kissed before, you idiot?" you snapped, growing steadily annoyed with him.

 

"You've kissed before, though!" he protested, waving his arms dramatically in the air. You rolled your eyes and threw one of your stress balls at him. It beaned him in the head and fell to the floor.

 

"Just because I've kissed someone doesn't mean I played tonsil hockey with them. I'm not a floozy like you are." Mark scoffed dramatically.

 

“I am not a floozy! I just get the ladies, that's all.” You threw another stress ball at him. “Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead. “Those kind of hurt.”

 

“That was the point,” you deadpanned.

 

“Oh, ha, ha.” You flipped him a rude hand gesture and he sent it right back. Silence fell and you shifted nervously in your chair. “So, either you're scared to french kiss, or it just never escalated to 'tonsil hockey', as you put it so eloquently.”

 

“I'm not  _scared_ ,” you said, crossing your arms defiantly. “It just... didn't seem like the time.”

 

“So you didn't want to gibble his niblets?” Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, God, Mark, gross! No, I did not want to gibble his niblets. We kissed, he grabbed my boob, I smacked him, and it was done.”

 

“You make it sound so technical.”

 

“Well, it wasn't the nicest thing ever, to tell you the truth,” you admitted. “It was like kissing your dog.”

 

“That's an insult to Buddi,” he pointed out and you chuckled. You moved to sit beside him and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “Do I need to kick his ass for trying to cop a feel?”

 

“I already smacked him hard enough to leave a mark, so I think we're alright.” Your mind drifted to the television that was on low volume, and you watched the History Channel for a few minutes. You startled when you felt your hair being tucked behind your ear. When you turned to face Mark, he was much,  _much_  closer than you had expected.

 

“What—what are you doing?” you asked, stuttering slightly.

 

“Just trust me, okay?” he said quietly, in the voice that made your thighs tingle, right before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. You inhaled sharply through your nose and your eyes widened as his lips moved slowly against yours. “Relax,” he mumbled against your mouth. When his teeth pulled at your bottom lip, your eyes slid shut and your breath escaped in a shaky exhale.

 

One of Mark's hands was on your chin, and the other was on your knee. His thumb was caressing small circles against the denim of your jeans, and the spot was beginning to tingle. Your hands had found their way to his shirt collar, and you were clutching it for dear life. When he sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue across it, you moaned breathily, and he took the chance to slide his tongue past your lips. The second his tongue grazed yours, your hips rocked forward and you moaned again. Tingles flowed up your legs and between your thighs and it felt like you couldn't get enough oxygen.

 

You had no idea that you had been slowly tilting backwards until your back hit the blanket and Mark slid a thigh between your legs. “Is this okay?” he asked, sounding out of breath as well. You licked your lips and nodded.

 

“Don't stop now,” you whispered, and then blushed. He kissed you again and slid his fingers underneath the hem of your shirt. When you didn't move to stop him, he slowly inched his fingers across your skin, tracing patterns over your ribs and finally grazing the bottom of your bra. When he rolled your nipple between his thumb and index finger through the fabric, you whimpered and rocked your hips against his thigh.

 

You tried to catch your breath as he moved from your lips to your neck, but between the bites and suckles on your neck and the rolling of his fingers across your breast, you couldn't breathe. Your hips moved of their own accord against his thigh, and you could feel his cock pressed against your hip. Obscene gasps and whines escaped your lips and you couldn't think straight. You were caught off guard when your orgasm hit, and your body stiffened, toes curling enough for your foot to start to cramp, back arching off of the bed, pressing you further into Mark's hands. He groaned against your neck and shuddered, and you knew he had come too.

 

As your heart rate slowly returned to normal, Mark pressed butterfly kisses over your neck and to the corner of your mouth, where he kissed you softly. “I uh—didn't expect that to happen.”

 

“I  _really_  didn't expect that to happen,” you told him breathlessly and began laughing. He couldn't help himself and started laughing too. You buried your face in his neck and left a kiss there. “Thank you,” you whispered. He kissed your lips.

 

“The pleasure was all mine,” he replied, and you smacked his chest lightly before curling up against his side and drifting off into a nice nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier. It is written purely as a fan-made fantasy, done in purposes of letting off steam.


End file.
